The King's Curse
by OfTheOcean
Summary: "It was a typical day for them; Loki was in the library, doing Heimdall knows what, and Thor was bored." Thor/Loki brotherly fluff.
It was a typical day for them; Loki was in the library, doing Heimdall knows what, and Thor was bored.

In this scenario, the usual things he would do were sparring, or going with friends on a horseback ride. But today, it was chucking it down with rain, a strange occurrence in Asgard and one usually caused by Thor himself, so to have natural rain was very rare indeed. As thrilling as this phenomenon was, Thor wasn't appreciating it; it severely restricted his options on what to do next. And he didn't like it.

So bored, in fact, that he was currently just sitting at a window seat, watching said rain, tapping his fingernails against the windowsill with a faint plonking sound.

So bred that, having reviewed his options, he realized there was only one course of action for him to take.

Going to see Loki in the library.

Loki and him were often found together, mainly on quests but Loki could generally be persuaded to come on those horseback ride or some other activity that Thor found equally amusing. Thor would beg him, using all manner of ways to get Loki to come, including (though Thor would never admit this to anyone else) puppy eyes. After solidly refusing for maybe five minutes, Loki would eventually sigh and nod, explaining his choice by saying 'Well, somebody's got to make sure you don't do something stupid.'.

But disturbing Loki when he was in the library was a different matter. Last time Thor had gone there, he had had his nose turned bright purple by an incredibly annoyed Loki after he had barged in on a particularly delicate spell, thus ruining it. It was because of this that the library was used rarely, apart from Frigga and Loki himself: one could almost say he had claimed the place as part of his private rooms; he did most of his spell practice in there, where there was a large empty area right in the middle of a maze of books, which he had converted into a workshop.

Loki was more willing to let Thor into his bedroom then into the library.

But here Thor was, going to do the very thing that he wasn't supposed to do. Like an idiot. A bored idiot.

It took a long time for Thor to finally enter the library, after navigating twists and turns of corridors full of golden pillars and other large, showy decoration. This was one of the reasons Loki enjoyed the library; it was tastefully furnished, unlike the decoration that the other rooms held, and was one of the only rooms in the palace where he could properly think, or so he said. Thor thought Loki could think just fine out of it, as many tricks invented on the spot and played on people showed him. But who was he to try to understand the weirdness that was Loki's brain? He was pretty sure even Loki couldn't do that.

Finally, he arrived at the doors of the library. He stared at the ebony of the huge double doors, and absentmindedly followed the golden veins that crept through the wood. Black, with just a hint of gold. Add the occasional green item and it fit Loki to the T.

Taking in a large and rather loud breath, he placed his hands against the double doors and pushed.

For a second they did not open and Thor was sure that Loki had placed some sort of spell on them, that he was doing something so important that he couldn't risk anybody coming in, and that Thor would have to go back to being bored.

But no, they opened, slowly, and Thor stepped inside.

He took in the shelves of books, made of the same black wood with golden veins running through the door had been. it was a nice room, Thor quietly admitted to himself. Sure, it wasn't as flamboyant as the rest of the palace, but the subtle decoration of the place held a different sort of vibe from the rest of the palace; Thor could hear himself hold his breath, just a second, as if breaking the silence in the library would be the most terrible thing he had ever done.

But that second passed and Thor was off again, seeking Loki.

He navigated the library carefully: rooms that Loki inhabited tended to shift and change, confusing whoever was in it, other then Loki. Just like Loki himself.

But finally, he found himself at the large clearing where Loki's workshop was.

Only to find that it was empty.

Thor's mind went blank for a moment, then anger poured into him, thick and slow as treacle. He had gone through the library, taken a path that he thought would be so troublesome and caused him quite a bit of anxiety, only to find that the room was empty and he would have to find Loki somewhere else, Heimdall knows where.

Until he heard Loki's quiet voice, coming from the side of the clearing.

"Thor, hello?" it sounded amused and a little annoyed, both typical of Loki. Thor blinked at him twice and swallowed his anger.

Loki was sitting at a window, watching the rain just as Thor had been doing some fifteen minutes ago.

"Brother!" He exclaimed and then winced as the sound echoed around the room, almost accusingly, as if he had spoken far too loud and the library was angered.

Loki looked steadily at Thor, his eyes strangely cold.

"What do you want?"

"I..." For once, Thor was lost for words. There was something so weird about being in the library: this was Loki's place and he wasn't allowed to explore it, so it was pushing him out, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Well?" Loki's sharp word cut through Thor's contemplation and Thor, still stuck for an explanation, simply shrugged his shoulders.

Loki sighed and the coldness evaporated out of his eyes. "You were bored, weren't you?"

Thor nodded, slightly embarrassed at having his motives read so easily, but also glad he didn't have to explain that to his brother.

Loki looked at Thor, considering for a moment and then beckoned him towards the window seat. Thor obeyed, glad that Loki was actually letting him stay here and not turning him all purple.

"Here, hold this a second." Loki was up, pulling books out of the shelves and dumping them on Thor. They were large books with dark covers, serious looking things. Thor was suddenly scared; surely Loki wasn't expecting him to read them?

He inspected the titles of one of the books. Asgardian Battles and Methods of Warfare. He didn't even want to think about reading that.

"Ahah." Came Loki's voice, as he pulled another book from its place in the shelves and handed it to Thor, lightly pulling all the others books away from Thor and putting them away so fast Thor was sure he wasn't even looking.

The book that Loki had given him was different from the others; still wrapped in the same leather, but a pretty, fir green colour, with a decorated plate on it, showing a warrior slaying an ogre. 'Children's Fairytales' it read across the title page and Thor was confused. He was sixteen and Loki was only two Aesir years younger; why would he be reading fairytales? Did Loki think Thor was that illiterate?

Thor's thought were interrupted by Loki taking the book from him and settling himself onto the window seat next to Thor.

"Why-" But Loki shushed him with a single finger on his lips and turned the leaves of the book, searching for something.

"No... not that one... maybe... no... this one!" He finally found what he was looking for and laid one finger on the page. Thor attempted to say something again, but Loki again silenced him, this time with a piercing stare. Thor shut up, thoroughly chastised.

Loki swiveled the book around so that Thor could see the title and pictures. 'The King and The Raining Curse' it read.

Loki turned the book back towards him slightly, but still letting Thor see the pictures and began to read.

"Once upon a time, there was a king who ruled over a vast kingdom, filled with riches of every kind." Loki's voice was smooth and velvety and blended into the library's silence, where Thor's voice sounded loud and blundering; wrong, somehow, in such a place as this.

"But even though he had everything his heart desired, the king was selfish and cruel beyond measure. While he had chest overflowing with treasure, he would tax the people of his kingdom every penny they had, only to throw all their hard earned money into the river, where all the coins would form a wall and stop the river from flowing, causing a drought in his kingdom as everybody needed the river, for drinking water, but also to water their crops. The people of the kingdom began to slowly die of thirst and starvation." Thor could imagine the great wall of golden coins, the river lapping at it but unable to break through it; the people slowly withering away, their bones showing through their skin as they feebly tried to sow and reap crops that would not grow.

"Still the evil king continued with this behavior." Loki looked up at the end of that sentence and analysed Thor; taking in the shocked look on Thor's face. His mouth quirked up into half a smile and he went on.

"Then, one dark night, with the wind so strong it could blow small children away, the king was having a party. He invited all the nobles from his kingdom and every other around, where they feasted unashamedly, not caring for the starving people outside the luxurious grounds of the palace." Thor could see every dish on the table; hundreds and hundreds of them, cluttering everywhere, with every food from quail to grapes to boar held on the golden plates; the people milling about, dresses in outrageous outfits, gossiping and laughing.

"Suddenly, a servant came to the king and whispered in his ear that there was an old woman who had walked into the kitchen and refused to leave, instead begging to talk to the king. The king, irritated, rose from the table and went into the kitchens, where the old woman was. She was older than anybody the king had ever seen; her milky blue eyes set deep in a wrinkled face." Thor watched Loki as he read this description, watched his mouth speak each word in a deliberate manner. Loki met his eyes, sky blue against a piercing turquoise.

"The king asked her roughly what she wanted, only for her to reply that she wanted only some food and shelter from the wind. The king flew into a rage and struck the woman, making her fly across the kitchen and land, hard, against the tiles of the floor." Thor winced, the pain the old woman must have felt sharp and clear in his mind.

"The old woman looked to be dead for a moment, before a burning light appeared around her and she changed, turning from an old, wrinkled woman into a beautiful Fe. She had hair as bright as the sun and lips and cheeks the most delicate pink. The king was horrified to see that the old woman he had hurt was actually such a powerful creature." Thor blinked, somehow not expecting the plot twist. But he needed to know what would happen next! He prodded Loki, who smiled widely and suddenly and returned to the book.

" 'An old woman came to you and asked for the smallest of favours. You, in your selfish ways, refused and even hurt her. And you do this to all the people of your kingdom as well. For your terrible behavior, you will be punished.' The Fe threw her hands up and a fiery light came from them, crashing through the ceiling and going into the clouds above. Then, with a whirl of wind and smoke, she disappeared." Thor wondered what punishment the Fe would give the king; he hoped it would be an awful one, suitable of his crimes.

"At that very moment, it began to rain. it rained and it rained, for days and days, more and more rain pouring into the palace. It got so much that the nobles used furniture to paddle around. But even that couldn't stop the rain. Soon, the rain that came battering down was so much that all the nobles and the evil king were all ashed away and drowned. But that was not the end to the rain. It fell upon the land, nourishing it. Crops were able to grow again and the wells filled up with sweet tasting water. It also caused the river to rise above the wall of golden coins, washing it away and distributing it to the poor people to the kingdom." Loki licked his finger and turned the page, a quick, darting movement that Thor barely even noticed.

"When the rain had done all it had meant to do, it stopped. The Fe returned with another king, this one wise and just, who took up the throne and ruled the kingdom well. The people were happy until the end of days, but they never forgot the evil king and the curse of rain that had been laid upon him." Loki finished, breathing in softly and turned to Thor.

Thor though it over, his brow furrowed, before looking, shocked, at Loki and asking, in a hushed voice "Why would any king do that to his people?" Loki turned his head to the side and little and scrutinized Thor.

"He liked to see people suffer." He replied finally, the look in his eyes something akin to sadness.

"Well, when I am king, I will never do that to my people." Thor declared exuberantly.

"As long as you don't do that to your people, I think you will do well enough on the throne." Loki said finally, a smirk curving his lips upwards.

"Of course, I wouldn't be able to be king without my best adviser... and friend." Thor laughed, gesturing towards Loki. His smile was real this time, a wide, slightly lopsided thing that showed several perfect, white teeth.

It was then that Thor noticed that the rain had stopped. Loki, following his gaze, raised his eyebrows at the sudden stricken look on Thor's face. "Well, looks like you can go out now. Go on, shoo." As Thor began to walk away, his footfalls light against the marble floor, Loki's voice called out once again: "And Thor..."

"Yes?"

"If you ever want to... come and read again, just knock on the door and I'll come."

"The library door?" Thor was confused. That as an awfully long way away from where they were now...

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll hear it." And there was Loki reading his mind, as usual.

"That would be... nice, Loki." Thor supplied, his heart swelling up with joy. To think he was allowed to join in with something Loki usually kept so private... and something surprisingly fun.

With that thought, he nodded goodbye to Loki and walked away. The library was easier to navigate this time, seemingly friendlier, like it had accepted him.

Once he was out the library and in the elaborately decorated corridors again, he started to think about that had just occurred.

He has found something in his brother, a glimpse of something he had never seen before. For once, he had shared the feeling that books gave to Loki, just once. But that was enough. For now.

The mysterious Loki was now a little less mysterious.

He grinned brightly and started to run, speeding towards the stables.

He would let Loki read and go grab Sif and the others for a ride.

After all, the sun was shining brightly; it was perfect weather.

* * *

This fic is a (late) birthday present to my fandom sister, Brenna. If you're reading this, I hope you had a great birthday and enjoyed the story.  
By the way, Fe means fairy in Norwegian. At least, according to Google Translate. I am not Norwegian and only know words through said program.  
Anyway, hugs and kisses from me and many birthday cookies!

Love,  
OfTheOcean.


End file.
